Después de todo
by YukimuraSayu
Summary: Han pasado 7 años desde que los chicos regresaron de sobreviviente. Después de tanto tiempo, aún mantenían el contacto. Pero desde hacía 3 meses Luna no había contestado ni llamado a los mensajes que habían dejado sus amigos y pareja. ¿Que habrá sucedido para que Luna no contesté? Kaoru/Luna


Título: Después de todo…

Autora: YukimuraSayu

Parejas: Kaoru/Luna ; Haward/Menoly ; Bell/Charla

Género: Aventura, Angs. Romance.

Clasificación: Mayores de 12 años.

CAPÍTULO I

Después de haber salvado al planeta Sobreviviente y haber dejado a Adam y a pulpo cuidando de él, los chicos habían regresado sanos y salvo a la colonia. Tuvieron que contar que fue lo que habían descubierto, como habían sobrevivido, como era el planeta. En fin, tuvieron que contar todo. De regreso a la Academia, fueron inseparables, pasaban todo el tiempo juntos. Para cuando se graduaron, decidieron hacer un viaje por varios planetas, y después una promesa de que siempre estarían en contacto. De eso había pasado 7 años. Ahora todos eran grandes profesionales. Aunque estaban separados, siempre habían mantenido contacto entre ellos y una vez al año, todos se reunían en casa de Howard a pasar las navidades. Todos juntos. En una de esas fiestas, fue que Howard y Menoly decidieron decirles a los chicos sobre su relación. Y también fue esa navidad que Bell y Sharla y Luna y Kaoru, dijeron sobre su relación. Todos esos años juntos habían servido para que crearan un lazo, no solo de amigos, si no de familia. Todos se consideraban como hermanos. Todo iba muy bien pero había algo que preocupaba sumamente a los chicos. Desde hacía aproximadamente 3 meses que no sabían nada de Luna y de Shako. Aunque trataban de comunicarse y dejaban mensajes, ella no les contestaba. Preocupados por la forma de actuar de su amiga, habían decidido reunirse.

- ¿Qué creen que les pueda haber pasado?- preguntó Menoly mirando a los otros.

- No lo se, le he enviado mensajes pero no contesta – contestó Kaoru bajando la cabeza en derrota.

-Pero Kaoru, es tu pareja, deberías saber de ella- dijo Shingo, mirandole interrogante.

-Como dije, no me ha contestado… Y estoy muy preocupado…- susurró tristemente Kaoru.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a visitarlas? – propuso Charla, sonriente.

-¡Me parece una estupenda idea! – Exclamó Howard.

- Yo también estoy de acuerdo- Respondió Bell.

-Entonces está decidido, iremos a visitarlas y les daremos una sorpresa - Dijo Charla, los demás solamente asintieron.

Kaoru había llegado al departamento que utilizaba cuando se quedaba en la colonia. Se recostó en la cama que tenía y vio hacia su portátil. Valía la pena intentarlo una vez más. Encendió la portátil y conecto la cámara. Le dejaría otro mensaje a Luna.

-Hola, ¿Cómo estás? Sabes, hace tiempo que no sabemos de ti. ¿Por qué no has contestado? Acaso, ¿te ha ocurrido algo? No voy a ser pesimista. Espero estés bien. Luna, Te extraño. Al igual que los demás. Hoy nos reunimos, hemos decidido irte a visitar. Si, pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo. ¿Tu también nos extrañas? Espero que sí. Tengo que despedirme, Te quiero mucho Luna. Cuidate.

Apagó la computadora y se volvió a acostar en la cama. Tenía que reunir fuerzas para poder pilotar la nave hacia La Tierra. Si, les esperaba un largo viaje.

En el puerto espacial, ya casi todos estaban reunidos. Kaoru había sido el primero en llegar, haciendo los trámites y la documentación necesaria, para poder viajar a La Tierra. La segunda en llegar fue Menoly, seguida de Charla. Poco rato después llegaron Shingo, Howard y Bell. Kaoru les indicó que fueran subiendo a la nave, dentro de pocos minutos partirían. Diez minutos después, se encontraban esperando a que la nave estuviera lista para despegar. En eso, entra Kaoru, y se sienta en el asiento delantero.

-Bien chicos, el viaje durara 2 días si viajamos a velocidad Luz. Así que les recomiendo que se pongan el cinturón – decía Kaoru mientras movía varios botones y palancas. – Shingo, necesito que seas el copiloto.

-Si – respondió el joven, sentándose en el asiento al lado de Kaoru.

-Bien, sujétense fuerte – en eso la nave despegó y el viaje comenzó.

Notas de la Autora:

¿Que tal? ¿Les gusto?

Voy a actualizar todos los martes =)

Espero les haya gustado. Ya saben, si quieren dejar un comentario, podéis hacerlo.

¡Hasta la proxima!


End file.
